1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mowing machine and generally more specifically to a large mowing apparatus adapted to cut underbrush, small trees and the like, along highways and under fence rows and also may be used to trim trees.
2. Background of the Invention
Various cutting machines have been used to cut underbrush, small trees, saplings, bushes, shrubs, weeds and so forth. Some of these mowing machines are attached to trucks, others are attached to tractors. One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,315, to Giguere entitled "Bush Wood Mowing Apparatus." It has a floating work head mounted at the working end of an articulated hydraulic arm. U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,058 to Davis shows another mobile brush cutting machine and shows a telescoping boom for supporting the cutting head. It shows a tubular column telescopically slidably mounted in tubular arm 18 and telescoped by hydraulic ram cylinder 26. U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,348 to Bueneman shows a circular saw in which a saw chain is secured to the saw blade for rotation as a unit by inserting through depending anchor portions 36 so raker lengths small connector pins 38. The patentee states that these pins not only function to unite the two parts for simultaneous movement but also act to hold the chain radially inwardly on the saw blade. Despite all of the work that has been done in developing brush cutting devices there still remains problems to be solved. One of these is the cutting of such brush along a fence row. The various brush cutting devices such as referred to above can cut under the barbed wire but runs into difficulty when approaching a post.